


Same Mistake

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have the right to get married!”<br/>“Of course you do! But why now after all this time?! I thought we were fine! I thought you were happy to things how they were?!”<br/>“Can you even believe how fucking hard it’s been for me to try to stay happy for you while watching you get married and get a son?! And you never asked me a thing about it, you just got her pregnant and that was it!” </p><p>Aka about Bastian getting married and Lukas not liking it, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm not any kind of fancy writer and especially when English is not my first language but there has been so much beautiful Schweinski fics that I felt like I really gotta do my part for this fandom! :) Hope you like it!

Lukas opened his computer and plugged his phone to it. Okey maybe he had to look for his USB first and it might have taken more than five minutes because it was still in his baggage where Basti had hidden it because he wanted more attention and maybe he wouldn't have found it without asking help from his bestfriendloverfuckingImeanmorethanyourphoneasshole BUT we don't have to speak about that one.

Now he was sitting in front of his laptop copying his pictures from Brazil save to his laptop and smiling sadly he missed those days already and it had been just four weeks since that welcoming party in Berlin. This summer had felt so short maybe too short even and maybe that was because he hadn’t slept one proper night, thanks to the games but mostly to that same man who had stolen his USB though he didn’t complain…not at all.

And now he had just couple days left but at least this summer had been perfect so much full of memories and so much time with Basti that he hadn’t even remembered how bad things really were back at home between him and Monika. If it told anything about how things were, Louis had come to Brazil with Sarah because Monika didn’t care at all. And as soon as Lukas arrived home Monika left with Louis to Poland to spend time at her parents. Lukas left for Cologne and spend most of his vacation there with his family and friends. Monika had been home when he arrived and now she had left again taking their child with her to some mother-child-camp.

Lukas smiled when he found one picture of him and Bastian.

_They sat on beach in sunset looking to the sea holding hands and feet so close to waves that they just and just touched them. Basti’s hand felt warm in his and he felt so happy just sitting there quietly with Bastian. He would miss these days so much._

_“Basti…” Lukas said and Bastian turned to look at him smile on his face._

_“Look at our lovebirds, Manu!” Thomas yelled laughing before putting his hands to two men’s shoulders._

_Manuel followed there little more quietly smiling._

_“Oh just speak for yourself,” Bastian laughed and poked the younger man to his side._

_Thomas stood up yelling._

_“How many times I have to tell you ‘do not touch my sides!’ they are very vulnerable, you know!” Thomas said playing hurt._

_“C’mon! I bet Manu touches them every night!”_

_Manuel blushed and Lukas saw right away that Bastian was little sorry for him. Thomas though just leaned to Manu’s chest and smiled getting his boyfriend relaxed again._

_“Yes, but he is special case unlike you.”_

_“Well tell me ‘special case’ could you please take picture of us?” Lukas said interrupting the scene that was starting._

_“Yeah of course,” Manuel said and took Lukas’ IPhone and they started walking little farther to took that pic._

_“So what kind of picture did you think of this time?”_

_“I just want to save our previous moment.”_

_“Oh like this?” Basti smiled leaned his head to Lukas shoulder and took his hand into his._

_“Yes, just like this… I love you.”_

_“I know,” Basti wishpered and Lukas felt single tear fall to his shoulder but he didn’t comment because he knew._

_“Okey, not talking!” Manu shouted to them and took the pic._

_Then they started walking there with Thomas just when there came wave which reached too far and soaked two sitting men’s pants._

_“Oh shit!” Basti yelled and jumped up._

_Lukas followed him almost immediately and Thomas started laughing._

_“Thomas…” Manuel tried to hear little warning but didn’t succeed and started laughing too._

_Soon all four of them laughed together and started to walk back to the hotel. And in that moment they all felt so young…though Thomas of course was still. When they reached their rooms in the end of the hall they smiled and wished good night Basti of course hugged both of them and winked towards Thomas._

_And it really didn’t took long before moans started to come from other side of the wall._

_“Oh god Thomas!” made Bastian grab his pillow and giggle into it. Lukas just blushed and both of them felt like it would be 2006 hearing Micha and Torsten for the first time._

_“Hey Luki..” Bastian said and came closer to lay his head on Lukas lap and reaching his hand to Lukas cheek with a beautiful smile._

_“Don’t think we could do something to that noise?”_

_And after that the night was filled with so much passion. Basti inside him, his hands all around and seductive whispers of_

_“Luki…”_

Lukas waked up from his fantasies half hard and groaned grabbing his phone.

It was message from Thomas it really scared him.

Look facebook. Now.

It wasn't like Thomas to send messages without smileys. In fact the message wasn't Thomas at all, it was too serious. And most likely Thomas was more Basti’s friend and they didn’t usually text together.

But nothing prepared to the text he found from facebook.

This beautiful couple is finally getting married. It read and there was picture of smiling Sarah and Bastian holding each other after World Cup final.

Dreams fulfill in Sarah Brandner’s newly Schweinsteiger’s life when his long term boyfriend has finally proposed her after getting one of the most important thing’s during his career.

Lukas looked the screen in shock. What on the earth was happening? Everything had been so fine he was so happy with Bastian in Brazil and he thought Basti had been happy too and now he was getting married?!?

He phone beeped again. He grabbed his phone and to his disappointment he got to close his eyes for a while and open them again to see because of the tears that had formed in his eyes.  This time it was Bastian and Lukas felt wordless.

We need to talk now. Open the door I’ll be there in a min.

Lukas stood up and walked to door in auto-pilot. He didn’t really think at all when he opened the door and let Basti in. He just walked back to living room and heard Bastian following him.

“Can I ask what the hell is happening here?” Lukas yells and turns around facing Bastian with red tearing eyes.

“I have the right to get married,” Bastian answers calmly.

“Of course you do! But why now after all this time?! I thought we were fine! I thought you were happy to things how they were?!” Lukas yells again. He just couldn’t believe this. Bastian had dated Sarah for eight years now and never had he mentioned anything about marrying her.

“Can you even believe how fucking hard it’s been for me to try to stay happy for you while watching you get married and get a son?! And you never asked me a thing about it, you just got her pregnant and that was it!” Bastian screams and he is crying too and Lukas heart breaks to see him like that.

“And hey I’ve wanted child almost as long as Louis has existed… But no I’ve never asked for that because Sarah doesn’t really want children. And every time team mate says that he will be soon a daddy I’ve been so jealous but tried still feel happy for them because that’s what I gotta do while watching you playing with Louis! But I’m sorry I couldn’t resist anymore after seeing Louis, Miro’s twins, Boateng’s girls.. God even Kroos has a son and he is 24!” Bastian stormed throwing his hands to close his eyes.

“I was his age when I got Louis you know and we didn’t really plan it to happen but he is the most wonderful mistake I have ever made,” Lukas said calmly.

“I know… it’s just.. I want children Lukas.” Basti said and looked him with pleading eyes for him to understand. And he did, he had seen that man with everyone’s children with that same love that he held for Louis though maybe there was something more special still towards his best friend’s child. But from every move and word Bastian shared with children it was clear that he wanted one.

“But you love him don't you?” he still got to ask.

“Of course I do love him Luki...” Bastian said smiling sadly and little more calm.

“Well you know he keep you as hid daddy too… so he is our son.”

“No! That's the problem! He is not OUR son!” Bastian screamed it broke his heart to hear that Louis cared so much of him but the thing that he really wasn’t that kids father hurt him.

Before Bastian even realized the whole thing he was pressed against the white wall of Lukas bedroom and Lukas was all over him but he didn't complain.

“I can’t give you children but I can give you myself,” Lukas whispered and held his hands on Basti’s cheeks catching some tears with his thumps.

The scene before him was probably one of the most arousing things in the whole wide world to watch Basti’s eyes with so much lust in them and to think that the hurt and the anger was turned to lust in so short time just kissing and holding him. He was beautiful too with the tears on his cheeks.

He didn't get to enjoy the scene too long though because soon Basti's lips were again on his.

Bastian was breathing hard and it was so scary to feel like the only oxygen he could breathe was coming from Lukas mouth. He wanted Lukas so much that it hurt and nothing felt enough.

"Luki I can't... oh god..." Bastian tried to struggle away but Lukas held him closer.

"Shh it's alright..." He said and started to walk slowly to his bedroom pushing Basti before him and ripping off his clothes at the way.

Lukas pushed Basti back first to his bed and soon followed him. He leaned to his elbows and looked at the naked man lying in front of him he looks so beautiful he wasn’t ready to lose him. Of course it didn’t mean that if he got married they had survived from the last marriage they could survive from this one too but he just wasn’t ready to think that Basti could belong to someone else too.

“Hey are you there?” Basti smiled.

“Sorry…” Lukas laughed and kissed him.

“Don’t think,” Basti whispered and took the last clothing off which was separating them and reached up to kiss Lukas.

“I need you,” Bastian whispered with green blown eyes after the room had become so hot that it almost burned their skins.

Lukas kissed him one last time and reached to the night stand and grabbed the lube. He prepared him fast but properly because he wasn’t going to hurt him ever. When he was ready he pushed in and Basti almost screamed shutting his eyes though it went in much easily than it had the first time... the first time was probably the most amazing thing Lukas got after winning world cup and kissing Basti in the pitch. It just was perfect it felt so different so much better to know that he in fact was inside that most beautiful man in this universe.

Bastian tried to relax. He breathed in and out and groaned and tried again. He just felt so full. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good to know that it was Luki. He was almost sure that if it would be anyone else he wouldn’t be able to take it. Then he opened his eyes and Lukas understood that he could move slowly at first like Basti could break up in his arms if he went too fast.

It was exactly as perfect as he remembered watching into those blue eyes and have Lukas so close giving him everything he needed. He reached up kissing Lukas and brings him down with him. He wished he would have remembered that his was enough. No he didn’t need anything else but this man who meant the world to him.

“Luki…I’m coming..,” he moaned.

“It’s alright…come for me baby,” Lukas smiled and kissed him.

Lukas wanted to see the highest moment on Bastian’s face. First his eyes blow open and his mouth opened to shout Lukas name and when he came down his eyes closed and mouth stayed just little open whispering “Luki, Luki, Luki,” all over again  as a reflex. It didn’t take long for Lukas to come after that and he was already pulling out when Basti opened his eyes.

“Stay… just little while longer,” Basti pleaded with his eyes and Lukas couldn’t refuse.


End file.
